Romanian Hybrid - The Beginning
by kusari-de
Summary: What would happen, if the two Romanian survivors decide to create an own hybrid? What will happen to the woman, who is involved? And how will the Cullens react, when they see Dracula I and II again? (Set after BD2 / first English story – please be patient) Rating M, just to be safe! CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA!
1. Chapter 1 - The idea

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephanie Meyer~_  
1. Chapter (The idea)

They leave the field and also the Cullens and the other witnesses. "Such an unnecessary wastage of time!" The brunette vampire snorts and dodges the tree in front of him. "Indeed", his companion murmurs. "We would have had a real chance." Stefan turns to his friend. "But the scum managed to escape once again", he continues. The Romanians run, but not full-speed. They are annoyed about the outcome of the negotiation. "Those Cullens are strange", Vladimir mutters. "I don't understand how they can support the Italians", the brunette vampire continues. "They're still young and also influenced." – "They don't know the sweet taste of rule." The blond vampire nods. Then they lapse into silence. They still don't stop thinking about their revenge. But they also think about that little hybrid. Renesmee, that's what they called her.

And then Vladimir starts thinking about one idea. About the pro and cons and then he looks to Stefan. The latter has already noticed that there is something in Vladimir's mind. And now he seems ready to tell him.

"What do you think about getting an own hybrid?", he smirks at his companion. "Sounds interesting, but how will a hybrid be helpful?" – "The Italian scum will come to our land, because we'll get a new member. They know that they should be careful, when we are up to something!" Both are grinning at each other.

"But why a hybrid and no immortal vampire with his newborn abilities?", the brunette one asks. Vladimir turns his head to his friend and shows him an evil smile. "Because they're scared of them!" Then they stop simultaneously.

"But first we need …", Vladimir starts. "… A human who will carry out that little thing, the scum is afraid of", Stefan ends the sentence. Just like they always do.

They don't need to search for such a human for long. Because they have to follow this sweet smell for just one mile. And there she is. Young, careless and most of all, alone.

The Romanians stand on a hill and look down to their victim. They won't kill her. Not yet. When the baby will be there, then maybe. "Who will do it?", the blond one asks, still looking at the woman which is too busy with her mobile phone. Stefan smirks, but also looks at her. "It was your idea. You should get the honor." They look at each other and nod.

The girl has no chance against those thousands of years old vampires. Even if she would have noticed them earlier. She just sees a man with brown hair in front of her. Then a slap in her neck and her body falls to the ground. "We should go home. Until someone will see us", Stefan says and looks to the girl. Vladimir sighs. "Yes! And remember, we're still in the territories of the Cullens and their puppy friends." Both smirk at each other. When they think about the shape-shifters they must smile. Their first meeting was funny for the Romanians, because three of them were too childish. And the other one not smart enough. So it was an easy way for the ex-rulers to deceive them. Vladimir sighs again. He puts the girl on his back with an amused grin about his thoughts. He goes to Stefan and they start running as fast as possible. It was that fast that it seems they disappear.

They have to run very quickly; apparently the wolves have noticed that the vampires stopped for a while. Even the puppies won't attack them, because they stood on the Cullens' side, they have to pass the line. Not just because they would hunt here, but mostly they kidnapped a girl of their land. Now they can smell them. They're fast. It's quite good that the shape-shifters can't smell humans as well as vampires do.

The Romanians don't know exactly where the lines would end, but they know that it must be near, because the wolves increase their speed. Stefan could jump on the trees if that would be necessary, but Vladimir couldn't. Unless he would decide to leave the girl behind. But he would never do that, because a vampire would never let a victim go.

Stefan remembers that they would pass the line, if they could run over the field and into the next forest. They're looking at each other and nod. Both run quicker over the field and into the forest, behind the line.

Yes, wolves are fast, but they can't keep up with such old vampires. Both stop. Simultaneously again. "Maybe we need them again", Vladimir says thoughtful. He puts the girl down on the ground while Stefan's saying. "Let's go back to the line and talk!" He takes a deep breath. "They're still there."

The kings of former days go back to the field, without the girl of course. Then they see the wolves. There are four of them.

"You're a bit too slow to catch older vampires! You just needed to say a word", Vladimir starts talking to the black wolf in front of them. Both know that it's the alpha and they also know that none of those wolves trust the old vampires. "Then we would've run slower for you to keep up", Stefan says to complete the sentence. The Romanian smirks. The alpha growls before turning back into human form. The other wolves come closer to protect him.

Sam, so the name of the alpha, starts speaking. "We noticed you stopped for a short time within out frontiers. Why?" Stefan looks at Vladimir. Each of them has his part. Even they're on the same position. Stefan is the acting guy, while Vladimir is the talking guy. Just to express it grossly. "We're not in hurry to go home. None is waiting for us. So we rest to soak up the nature of another country", Vladimir says to Sam. The latter is watching both of them closely. "And you go on when you noticed us because?", Sam asks. "Maybe because we didn't want to answer any questions", Stefan explains to the alpha.

"And why do you stop now?", Sam asks again, looking to the vampires in front of him. "It's not your business, right?", the blond one asks back, but before Sam could say anything, the vampire starts talking again. "We're behind the frontier and you have still waited here on the field. Well, how to say this?", Vladimir grins and looks first to the wolf and then to his companion. The brunette vampire starts grinning to. Then he says. "You showed us suffering."

Sam looks angry to these two bloodsuckers. He turns back, while he's saying. "I hope you two will never come back to this country!" Then he transforms into a wolf again. He growls and runs back home. Followed closely by his pack. They just hear what Stefan says. "It was nice to talk to you, too!"

Vladimir seems thoughtful again. "Never is a long time." He turns to his friend. "Isn't it?" They look at each other, both with a melancholy look in the eyes.

A few seconds later they go back to the girl. She's still unconscious. Vladimir puts her on his back and the Romanians start running again. Back to their home in the forests of Romania.


	2. Chapter 2 - Uninvited guests

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephanie Meyer~_

**2. Chapter (Uninvited guests)**

Two weeks have passed since the confrontation with the Volturi. Everything is how it should be. The witnesses are gone and everything seems to go on a normal way. Renesmee grows fast, Charlie stopped asking so many questions and the Cullens could live like before.

It is nice out today. Well, none of them knows exactly if it's hot or cold outside. Nevertheless the sun is shining, some clouds are up in the sky and the wind blows softly. The snow disappeared roughly a week ago.

The Cullens sit in their house. Carlisle writes on his computer, Esme phones to Carmen, Alice, Jasper and Emmett watch TV and Renesmee plays a game with Bella, Rosalie and Edward. So everything is fine, until it rings at the door.

Renesmee jumps up to open the door, her mother follows her a few seconds later. The little girl opens the door and looks straight to the man in front of her. She knows him, so she smiles friendly.

Vladimir smiles back. He likes the child in a way he's not able to understand. "You are grown up in the last two weeks", he says friendly. Renesmee chuckles. Then Bella appears, shocked and confused at the same time. "Stay back Ness!", Bella says to her daughter. The newborn has never thought to see one of the Romanians again.

The smile on Vladimir's face disappears. He doesn't like her pretty much. There are definitely vampires he would prefer. "What do you want?", Bella asks him directly. "I want to talk to Carlisle." He stops for a moment, turns his attention to Renesmee for a second. Bella notices that and stands protectively between her daughter and the uninvited guest. Again. "I need his help", the blond vampire continues and looks back to the newborn.

Bella is confused for a shining moment. Why does one of the oldest vampires on earth needs the help of Carlisle? But before Bella is able to continue thinking, Carlisle appears at the door, too.

"Vladimir? You come unexpected", he says in a friendly way. The called smirks. "As always", he answers. Carlisle looks inquiringly at the Romanian. "How can I help you?" Vladimir turns his attention from Carlisle to Bella and Renesmee. Just for a short time again. "I want to tell you that in private", he says. "And show you something." Carlisle looks to the two others at the door and nods. "Bella, go inside with Renesmee. I'll come back soon." Bella nods a few seconds after hearing that. Not sure if she should trust Dracula I in the same way Carlisle does. Nevertheless she takes her daughter and goes back to the living room. Carlisle walks out to talk to Vladimir.

"You want to talk to me?", Carlisle asks Vladimir while walking away of the Cullens' house. It seems that the Romanian is searching for the right words. It annoys him to not be able to handle things on his own. Then he finally answers. "It's hard to explain. You better see it for yourself." Vladimir leads the leader of the Cullens into the forest. In a clearing, the latter sees what the elder has tried to tell him.

A young woman, a human, sits on a small rock. Her auburn hair is falling straight over her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes turn to the two vampires, while she's holding her stomach.

Carlisle is shocked about what he sees. He knows that the girl is pregnant. But not from anyone but the person next to him. Why else would Vladimir take the girl to him?

Carlisle stops thinking about that fact. First he has to make sure that the young woman is alright. At least he's a doctor. He doesn't note the other vampire at the moment, but walks over to the human.

She smiles shyly at him and introduces herself to him as Amanda. He leads her into the house. When he passes as Vladimir, he indicates him to follow them.

Carlisle takes the girl directly upstairs. Of course the other vampires smell the human. Bella is able to take a short glance at that human and she gasps. Did _he_ really do that what she thinks? A few seconds after Carlisle, Vladimir enters the house. Of course Bella has told everyone who came back. So no one is really surprised of seeing him again. The newborn walks straight to the Romanian. She looks at him angrily.

"What have you done to her? Why did you do that? Do you know the pain she has to endure?", Bella shouts. She could never stand him and now even less. Edward puts his hand on his wife's shoulder. Vladimir doesn't show any emotions through this time. But he wonders if she shouted at her husband as well when she has been pregnant. This newborn isn't very well educated. The blond one doesn't know how long he would get along with her, before losing his control. She should learn where her place is.

Carlisle comes down into the living room. He sighs and turns his attention to his family. "She is alright. Nessie do you want to walk to her?", he asks softly to his granddaughter. She jumps up of Rosalie's lap and runs upstairs.

"I assume that you two didn't come alone?", Carlisle asks the elder. "He will arrive here soon", Vladimir answers. "He just wants to hunt first." Right before any of the young vampires are able to say something, Vladimir continues. "Outside your borders, of course!" He smirks. Bella snorts with indignation.

Then they hear some noise in front of the house and there is also a nasty smell. The Cullens and Vladimir go outside to check out what is going on. They see the origin of the noise.

Jacob stands there in a human form, looking angrily to the person in front of him. Stefan smirks at him. About this foolish little puppy. "Do you know the reason of _his_ coming?", Jacob asks the Cullens, but doesn't notice that there is another vampire between them. Only when Vladimir walks downstairs and joins Stefan.

Jacob looks confused to the vegetarian vampires. He doesn't understand why Dracula I and II came back just after roughly two weeks.

"Jacob, Stefan why don't you two join us inside? I'll try to explain it to you", Carlisle speaks to both of them, but especially to Jacob. The Romanians welcome each other with a nod, then they follow the others into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 - Amanda

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephanie Meyer~_

**3. Chapter (Amanda)**

"Whoa! Wait!", Jacob says confused after Carlisle told him the story. "So what you're telling me is that _he_ impregnates a human?!", the only non-vampire in the room continues, while pointing at the Romanians. "That's the actual situation. Yes!", Carlisle answers. Jacob jumps off of his seat and stays belligerent in front of the guests. The latter stand up, too. Always ready to defend themselves in case the wolf would try to attack them.

"Jacob, calm down. There are other problems we have to deal with", Edwards says placatory. "Calm down!", he repeats. The called looks at the elders closely. He snorts with rage, then he turns his attention to the Cullens. "I want to talk to her!" Esme nods. "She is upstairs. Nessie stays with her." Jacob walks to the stairs, as he hears that Vladimir tells the Cullens to go hunting. When the vampire passes as Jacob he smirks and goes out. Jacob grinds his teeth and walks upstairs.

It is easy for him to find the woman, because he can hear Nessie's voice. Jacob knocks and opens the door. The talking stops. Renesmee is happy to see her friend again und hugs him. The woman sits on a couch and smiles shyly to the new person in the room. Jacob smiles friendly and walks over to her. It's not to be overlooked that she's pregnant.

He shakes her hands with a friendly smile. "I'm Jacob, what's your name?" – "Amanda", she says and seems a bit confused. She looks at his face. "Your hand is warm. You are no vampire, aren't you?" Jacob sighs. "No. I'm not such a bloodsucking monster." He's wondering that she knows about the existence of vampires. But then he remembers what the Romanians told them at the bonfire on the night before the confrontation. Jacob sighs again and decides to tell Amanda about his race. "Well. I'm a shape-shifter, which not means that I turn into an animal every full moon. I'm able to turn whenever I want. Vampires are our enemies, but the Cullens don't drink human blood. So we tolerate them." He looks at her and she nods to confirm. "You still know about the vampires, so why not about the shape-shifters?!", he finishes.

"Of course I know about the vampires", Amanda starts. "Stefan and Vladimir told me what they are." Jacob looks a bit angry, when he hears the name of Dracula I and II. She frowns. "It seems you don't like them. Do you know them?", she asks. "Yeah, I met them roughly a month ago. And yeah, I don't like them pretty much." Jacob turns his attention to her stomach.

"Nessie, would you might go out?", he says and Renesmee nods smiling. Then she goes out and closes the door. "What has he done to you?", he asks. Amanda looks down and searches for the right words. "I don't know how to explain", she says. "Did he rape you?", Jacob asks directly. She looks shocked at him. "No, he didn't! … He seduced me. It was my own will", she whispers. Jacob gasps. He says that he wants to go downstairs again. She doesn't follow, because she feels tired.

It's evening. The Cullens and Jacob sit in the living room. Nessie and Amanda are sleeping and the Romanians are fortunately outside. They stand in front of the house. Talking.

"I've never thought to see them again", Emmett says. Some of the other nod. "Now they've gone too far", Bella says angrily. "I mean do they know what they've done to her?", she continues. "All they want is an own hybrid!", Jacobs mutters. "Let me guess!", Rosalie starts. "They didn't plan to transform her." Everyone turns his attention to Carlisle. He sighs. "It doesn't seem so." He takes a break and looks to the people in the room. "But I will do my best to save her."

"Why do you help them anyway?", Emmett asks the question which all the others are thinking about. "Because I'm a doctor and she is a human. And one's more. You shouldn't forget that both of them stood on our side whilst the confrontation!", Carlisle answers. "Yeah but for what reasons?", Jacob asks annoyed.

"That doesn't matter now. Amanda is important. Don't you think so?", Esme begins to speak. Everyone nods to confirm. "But I still can't understand why she does all of that on her own will", Jacob mutters again. Then it's silent and he decides to go home.

The next morning, Nessie and Amanda are eating breakfast when Jacob arrives again. He keeps his eyes glued to the Romanians. Not just because of Renesmee. He's sitting at the table. Laughing and joking. Then Stefan walks along and stops at the table. He looks straight to the wolf. "You're here again", he smirks. Jacob snorts and looks back to the vampire. "Well, I just try to protect those with a beating heart!", he answers provoking. But Stefan just walks over to take a book to read. Still grinning.

Some hours later Bella, Amanda and Esme are sitting in the 1st floor. Amanda is drinking her blood cocktail for her baby. "And you really like them?", Bella asks her. "Yes!", she answers. "I mean of course not from the beginning, because they kidnapped me. But then they were very friendly." She makes a break. "Well, now that we're talking about. It was kind of weird. First they didn't talk to me much. Then they seemed a bit confused. Were watching me the whole time, I still don't know why. Through this time they talked to me even less. And a few days later everything changed. They started talking to me often, especially Vladimir. It's nice to talk to them", Amanda finishes, while Bella and Esme are looking at each other.

Bella stands up and walks upstairs. Esme stays with Amanda and talks to her. Upstairs there are Edward and Alice too. "And you're really not able to see what will happen to Amanda?", Edward asks and his wife comes to his side. Alice shakes his head. "No, unfortunately not. But I'll tell you as soon as I will get a vision of her future!", she says smiling. The three vampires look outside the window. There they are. The Romanians stand again in front of the house, while it starts snowing.

"Do you know what they're thinking?", Alice asks Edward. The called concentrates on the elders outside. Then he sighs. "Yes, but I don't know what it means. It's confusing. Something about a guy named Felix and a cooperation. I'm pretty sure it's not the Felix we know." Bella and Edward decide to go to their house. Amanda needs some time to rest, so she goes to the room Carlisle put her in, when she arrived.

Vladimir and Stefan enter the house. Carlisle stops them. "I want to talk to you two!", he says. They walk to the living room, where some of the other vegetarian vampires and Jacob are sitting. They take places.

"You know that Bella was pregnant, too", Carlisle says "She nearly died giving birth to Renesmee", he continues. "To put it simply", Jacob starts. "Amanda will die too!" – "We've heard about that", Stefan starts and stands up, followed by his companion. "And we will handle it", the blond one finishes. Both are up to leave the room. "If you won't transform her, then I'll do it. I won't let her die!", Carlisle says.

Stefan and Vladimir stop and turn around. Both are looking to the speaker. There is something in the eyes of Vladimir that makes Carlisle nod to him. The Romanians leave. Vladimir and Stefan go straight to Amanda. They enjoy talking to her. At least one normal person in this house.

Carlisle sighs with a smile on his face. "What's so funny, darling?", Esme asks. "I think one problem is solved. I never thought that something like that would happen again", he says. Still smiling.

Jasper looks at him and it seems he understand what Carlisle means. "He found his mate!", he whispers. Everyone looks surprised to him. "Are you sure?", Alice asks. Carlisle and Jasper nod simultaneously. Jacob stands up and walks outside. Straight to Bellas and Edwards house. He has to tell them until the next day will start. Nevertheless he will stay in the night at the Cullens' house.


	4. Chapter 4 - The girl from our land

_~I do not own anything of Twilight, neither the characters nor anything else. These things belong to Stephanie Meyer~_

**4. Chapter (The girl from our land)**

Everyone is really confused and surprised about Carlisle's thoughts. "Every human, that makes a step into this house, falls in love with a bloodsucker. That's terrible!", Jacob mutters. "But that would mean, that we don't have to be worry about Amanda, do we?", Alice asks. "Her baby will be born anyway. There are no securities for her survive!", Edward answers. "I don't like her. She's strange. I mean, which human falls in love with the one who kidnapped you?", Rosalie says and Bella nods.

Then it's silent for a while. "Kidnapped?", Emmett asks and the others turn their attention to him. "Where has she been kidnapped?", he continues asking. All of them think that the girl would be a Romanian. But then Jacob frowns. "Wait a sec, I just realize." The vampires look up. "Sam told me that Dracula I and II stopped within our frontiers after the confrontation. Just a short time, then they ran away and passed the line before the pack could get them. They just said that they wanted to soak up the nature. But they were behind the border, so Sam couldn't do anything", Jacob stops his explanation and everyone seems to understand.

"They caught her in our territories!", Edwards speaks what the wolf is thinking about. "She really has no foreign accent while talking", Esme says thoughtful. "That's impudently", Jacob says. "They caught a girl in our land, impregnated her, came back because they weren't able to handle the situation they evoked and finally they don't say a single word about all of that!", he continues angry. "Maybe they're laughing about us", Emmett says with a little smile on his face.

It knocks and the door opens. Amanda is sitting on the couch when Vladimir walks in. "You look stressed", she says. "Yes, a bit", he answers. "I've heard that Bella was pregnant too when she was still human", the woman starts and the vampire has a bad feeling about this conversation. He sits on the chair next to her. "Renesmee is her daughter, right?", she asks and Vladimir nods. "But I've also heard that she nearly died, when her daughter was born." The Romanian nods again, he knows the story. Then Amanda looks at him with a sad look in the eyes. "Am I going to die?", she whispers and stands up. She walks to the window and looks outside. There are tears in her eyes. Vladimir feels emotions; he never thought they would still exist inside of him. He follows the girl with his eyes and sighs. "You won't die", he says softly.

Amanda sighs sad, while a teardrop runs over her face. "How can you be sure about that? You _want_ a child and you_'ll_ get one! Why should you care about me?", she asks. Within one second Vladimir stands right behind her, his hands lays on the windows ledge, so she can't get away. She gasps frightened. "_I_ won't let you die! _I_ won't let you go. I can't!", he whispers in her ears. She gets goose bumps. "Why?", she asks confused. He kisses her neck and she turns her head to give him more space. Amanda gasps. "Why?", Vladimir repeats the question and smirks. "Pentru că te iubesc", he mutters and continues kissing her neck.

Amanda doesn't really understand what he says, but she trusts him in a way she's not able to understand. He wouldn't kill her not just because she's still carrying their baby. So he says.

A week passed and everyone knows that the childbirth is near. Stefan decides to go back to Romania to make sure that everything will be alright. He leaves at dawn and some of the Cullens are really happy that at least one of the ex-rulers goes back home.

Amanda, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Edward are sitting in the living room. Amanda is weak but she starts to like some of the Cullens. Especially the quiet type of Jasper and Edward. Vladimir enters the house; he looks to the persons in the room and decides to sit down on another table. Then he starts reading the book, which Stefan read before. He knows that the others are watching him, but he doesn't care about that. Amanda knows how to behave, not like a certain newborn. The human belongs to him now, so he keeps an eye on her as often as possible. He trusts the puppy and the others the same way they trust him.

The group is watching Vladimir closely. Then they start talking again. Amanda and Renesmee are looking at each other. The latter smiles and stands up. She walks over to Amanda and put her hand. Both decides that no one should be alone in here and so they go to the Romanian. It needs some time, because Amanda can't walk so fast anymore. The rest of their little group is watching them now. Jacob wants to take Nessie back, but Jasper puts his hand on the wolf's shoulder. He growls and let her go. But he still has his eyes glued to the three over there.

Vladimir seems a bit surprised about his new company. He closes the book and they start talking. Even Renesmee speaks a lot and chuckles. "Maybe he really deserves to be happy", Edward says and the others aren't sure if they should agree or not.

It is night and Carlisle wants to talk to every vampire in the house. Jacob is invited too. "The childbirth is near!", he says. "It can happen tonight or in two days. We've to be ready!" The Cullen family nod. "I'll hunt tonight so I'll be ready. Who wants to stay when the baby will be born?", he asks. No one is wondering that Alice and especially Jasper won't stay. "I'll be there!", Jacob says with a smirk on his face. "So will I." They seem surprised that Rosalie agrees. But she loves babies, so she just tries not to think about the parents. "Ok!", Carlisle starts speaking. "That will be enough. Make sure you'll be ready." Then he goes out with his wife to hunt. A few minutes after him, Vladimir leaves, too. Of course he'll be there when his … no when their baby will be born. And also when Amanda becomes a vampire. He smirks and runs through the forest. That naïve little girl, that they just wanted to use. And now? He sighs and concentrates on his way to the next city. A woman in the age of 40 years is his dinner tonight. The dead body falls to the ground and after he has made the body disappear, Vladimir decides to return.

The next day starts. Renesmee is sitting on her mother's lap. Edward talks to them. "Mummy?", the little girl asks. "Yes, beautiful?", she says softly. "Will we go on holiday too? Like Grandpa Charlie?", she continues asking. Bella looks up to Edward. "That's a good idea!", the latter answers. "What do you think about holidays on an island?", he asks his daughter. Renesmees eyes shines brighter. "Tomorrow?", she asks full of hope. Bella and Edward smile at their daughter. "Not tomorrow, but soon", the newborn answers. "We promise!", Edward continues. Renesmee seems a bit sad but then she chuckles and hugs her parents.

Carlisle is preparing another blood-cocktail for the pregnant woman, as his granddaughter runs to him. "You know what?", she asks excited. "What is it?", the man asks smiling and throws the empty blood-bag away. "We're going to go on holiday. On an island!", she says joyful. Carlisle frowns but then he smiles again. "Oh that's a really good idea. You know when?" Renesmee sighs upset. "Mummy says soon." Then she smiles happily. "But Daddy promises!"

In the afternoon the time has come. Amanda gets the birth pangs and Carlisle takes her into the repurposed birth room. Alice and Jasper make sure that they will be far away of the house. Edward goes with Emmett and his little family to his house, while Esme is waiting in the living room. Rosalie, Jacob and Vladimir follow Carlisle into the room. "Vladimir? You'll stay?", Carlisle asks the elder. The Romanian tries not to lose his control and pull the head off of Carlisle. Who does he think he is? So the blond vampire just looks distinct to the other one. "Okay", Carlisle says and walks over to the woman. He injects her with morphine and prepares anything else. Rosalie and Jacob stands next to the table. Vladimir, however, at the window and watches the others closely.

The vampires hold on their breath to control themselves, when Carlisle cuts through Amanda's skin. She screams. Of course, the morphine is working, but the pain of the strong hybrid is nearly unbearable.


End file.
